Misaka 10032
Misaka 10032 (ミサカ10032号 Misaka Ichiman Sanjūni-gō) is the 10032nd clone of Mikoto Misaka. She was first introduced in Toaru Majutsu no Index and plays a relatively small role in Toaru Kagaku no Railgun. Originally supposed to be killed in the 10032 experiment against Accelerator as part of the Level 6 Shift Project, she becomes the most prominent clone in the series after being rescued by Touma Kamijou , and is referred as Misaka Imouto (御坂妹 Misaka Imōto, lit. "Misaka's little sister") whenever they meet. Appearance She looks the same as Mikoto, although for emphasis, her eyes are drawn in a different way. Like all Sisters, Misaka 10032 wears goggles and blue-striped underwear. At first, these are the only ways that Touma can tell a clone apart from Mikoto, who wears shorts under her skirt. In addition, she wears a necklace that Touma bought for her during volume 12 of the light novels. She is normally accompanied with a small black cat which does not appear to mind the electromagnetic fields produced by her body. Personality Like all the Sisters, she had little emotion and never considered herself to be a living being until Touma saved her. She later develops an attachment to life, even protecting chocolate chicks from being eaten. She has fallen in love with Touma, even getting territorial with him whenever Misaka Mikoto is around, teasing her for not being honest with her feelings towards Touma. Her detailed "study" about society through shoujo manga has led her to believe that if a male puts a ring on a females ring finger, absolutely every "problem" that female is facing up to that point will mysteriously vanish into thin air and she will begin a very happy existence. Thanks to this misconception, she harbours the hidden aspiration of having Touma endow her with a ring. She is usually described by people as a cool beauty, a character archetype that applies to girls that aren't easily moved nor easily experience feelings when subjected to normal situations; instead they always show themselves as an elegant and level-headed person. Abilities Like all Sisters, she is an electromaster. *'Electricity': Being a copy of Misaka Mikoto, she has the same abilities but only 1/20000 of the original, bringing her to level 2 or 3. However, as Touma stated, 1/20000 of 1 billion volts is still 50,000 volts. *'Radio Noise': A form of electrical telepathy between the sisters, it links her up to the "Misaka Network". This allows them to share memories and experiences. *'Weapons & Gear': She is wears a special set of goggles that enables her to see electron beams and magnetic field lines, because like all Sisters she can't perceive without aid. She is also trained in use of a sniper rifle and used a sub machinegun while chasing Last Order in Volume 12. *'Military training': Included in the information that was transferred with the Testament machines, the imoutos are proficient in combat methods such as the previously mentioned use of specific weapons, being able to trace targets and being able to shake of pursuers. This is most likely to make up for their weaker electrical powers. Her ability in that field is such that in one opportunity 10032 met Kuroko Shirai in an alleyway, Kuroko obviously mistook her identity and Misaka was able to shake of the tenacious pursuit by evaluating the best escape routes and making use of warning shots loaded rubber bullets; while the scene was played in a comical manner it has been noted that not many people can shake off a teleporter, much less someone like Kuroko who is known in Judgement as someone that never misses a target. All in all, the sisters are considered part of the military trained personnel of Academy city. It is revealed that they don't use live ammo but instead they use blanks strong enough to knock out a human being. A consequence of the Radio Noise ability is that every Misaka clone actually improves their performance with every battle, initially the clones couldn't go above level 2 with their electric ability; however after repeated usage of their abilities and the toughness of a life or dead combat situation allowed them to be ranked as level 3 from the roll out phase. Scientists stated that by the end of the experiment, the repeated usage of their abilities and the repeated combat experience might allow the clones to give even Accelerator a tough fight. Gallery 73911.jpg|Misaka 10032 10032 cat.jpeg|Misaka 10032 with her pet cat Misaka10032 at the edge of death.jpg|Misaka 10032 being rescued by Touma Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Video Game Heroes Category:In Love Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animal Kindness Category:Twin/Clone Category:Wrathful Category:Pure Good Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:A Certain Magical Index Heroes Category:Teenagers